


Brutal Brother.

by XtraLukePuke



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Clive (Professor Layton) - Freeform, Clive/Luke Triton - Freeform, Future Luke Triton - Freeform, Hershel Layton/Luke Triton - Freeform, Incest, Luke Triton - Freeform, M/M, Other, Rape, Sex, Underage Sex, underaged character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtraLukePuke/pseuds/XtraLukePuke
Summary: My brother Clive is on top of me again - threatening me - digging a rough hand into my neck. It's okay. His violent side likes to hurt me; his normal side tolerates my existence. The worst part is the way I'm craving anything he'll give me. (RAPE, BROCEST/INCEST, LEMONS, MIND-BREAK, VIDEO GAMES)
Relationships: Brothers - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Brutal Brother.

**Author's Note:**

> RAPE, BROCEST/INCEST, LEMONS, MIND-BREAK, VIDEO GAMES THIS IS YOUR WARNING YOU ABSOLUTE TROGLODYTES.

I arrive at my estranged brother's house with barely any belongings besides the dufflebag full of clothes hanging from my shoulder. I've been told I won't need to bring much of anything to this humongous estate, and, staring up at the Victorian rooftop, it's no doubt this property is worth a fortune. Then again, that Clive is filthy rich is no secret. He plays video games professionally and makes a killing. I'm sour at the grim reminder not a drop of this money is going to help Mom or Dad - still in a coma from the accident a week ago - an accident I actively choose not to think about too much.

"Go live with Clive," the lawyers advised. "He's already put through an application to be an interim guardian."

Next of kin and all that.

Pretending as if he cared; he isn't fooling me. He doesn't have a compassionate bone in his body. He doesn't care about me at all, much less if our parents get better. Clive’s still bitter at being kicked out seven years ago.

When it happened, I'd been  so young ; I didn't understand what the fight was even about and it doesn't help my parents refused to talk about it every day since.

They ignored Clive’s existence as much as he ignored theirs.

Up until this instant, the gigantic hole in my life left by my brother leaving our family has remained untouched. Now, a kind of unfamiliar panic takes hold of me; I'm going to be  living with this so-called brother until further notice.

Just when I think of running, the door opens and reveals the tall, dark figure that is my flesh and blood.

"Luke," he greets, opening the door wide and allowing me to take in his strong jaw; dark, messy hair; disinterested, hooded grey eyes - so like my own. "Been awhile, kid. You've grown a bit."

"Grown a lot, " I correct with a mutter, now fourteen. I can't understand it as a compulsive urge to look away takes hold of me - bringing my eyes to my feet within seconds. To look my own brother in the eye for two seconds seems to be too much, but what did I expect? At twenty five, he looks like a completely different person than I last remember. Clive has a wicked aura that overpowers mine. As much as I  hate him, the hollow pit in my stomach stops me from letting it all out as I'd always dreamed of doing these past years.

"Whatever, get inside," he instructs, beckoning me in.

I drop my dufflebag to the floor of the entrance and kick off my shoes, soaking in the modern decor. It's an understatement to say I'm not used to this kind of luxury.

Clive looks at his watch and pulls a face. "Take a look around. Don't touch anything. I have a conference call."

His voice is so unfamiliar - soft and low - and very different than the one I committed to memory. That voice had screamed at Dad in a rage before storming off forever. Now, at the retreating back of my brother, I am more confused and disappointed than I ever expected to be.

I snoop around the large house without any inhibitions. From the sounds to my left it seems as if Clive’s office is on the main floor. Looking to get away from his presence as fast as possible, I race up a flight of stairs and make it to a second floor entertainment area. It resembles a movie theater with cascading couches and a large projector screen.

The extravagant lifestyle continues as I open every door to reveal large bathrooms and guestrooms. When I reach the third floor, I find a penthouse suite of a room that covers the entire area. A wraparound veranda lay outside a set of double doors and curiosity gets the best of me. I press my nose to the glass and just barely glimpse a hot tub when I am spun on the spot with a sudden jerk to my shoulder.

I'm face to face with Clive once more and he is scowling down at me. "My room's off limits," he says - as if I'm expected to know this.

I give him a dirty look. "Okay, geeze. I thought you had a conference call..."

Clive’s hand is still on my shoulder, digging in a little as he steers me down the staircase and back to the second level. "I made it quick. After all, it's not every day my little brother comes to visit."

I'm not even sure what that's supposed to mean, but the way he says it implies that I am somehow the neglectful one. It makes me hot with a sudden flash of anger. A piece of teenage rage is rocketing from me before I know it and I'm twisting out of his grip; smacking him away and glaring with full intent.

Before I can even open my mouth to shoot back all the years he never called, never wrote, never sent me a message of any kind, a hand is on my jaw and I'm being slammed against the wall on the stairs.

Far from looking murderous - Clive’s dead grey eyes are staring down at me without any type of emotion. It's as if he's looking at a strange new bug.

"You better check that attitude at the door, Luke. Your big brother is kind enough to extend some hospitality, but it's  my house and  my rules."  The rough hand squeezing my mouth makes me wince in pain. "Don't like it? Run away then, you piece of shit. Run away like I did. I won't fucking care if you end up in a ditch somewhere, that's guaranteed." His fingers are digging into my jaw with too much force; my eyes water on their own. I can't respond properly even if I want to so I gasp out a noise at the treatment and struggle in his grip. It only makes Clive tighten his hold. I kick uselessly at him but he just tosses me aside and I stumble on the remaining steps, falling hard on my knees at the bottom of the staircase.

"Ow! You - you - that hurt!"

I'm rubbing my jaw as I try to stand but Clive is behind me and with a cruel foot, he's kicked me back down onto all fours.

"Good, fucking ungrateful trash," he says quietly - voice still calm, not even raised a tiny bit. It  must be shock, what I'm experiencing. I can barely make sense of what he says next as he points a long finger down the hall. "Second door to the left is yours and don't forget it. If I see you in my room again..." he pauses at the threat and finally a smile appears on his face; lips turning up at one corner, "I'll fucking snap."


End file.
